Words I Couldn't Say
by ChophiaBL-lover
Summary: I hate guys like Lucas Scott, that think all we girls can think about is his precious face or nice ass. But The time to bring him down has come. The plan? make him fall in love and THEN break his heart- by me: Brooke Davis.CHAPTER5!
1. Chapter 1

**WORDS I COULDN'T SAY**

I walked through the hallway in a very, very bad mood; ok, who am I kidding? I'm fuming! He did it again! The bastard did it again! It's his fault I have another heartbroken cheerleader … I've had 3 in a week, and for God's sake with the same guy! It's his fault I'm not being able to have a proper practice because of the girls either being in cloud 9 so in love or because they are heartbroken, but I'm going to make him stop! The cheerleading competition is just 3 months away from now. And he is so not going to mess up with it! I mean not before knowing who I am!

I turned to the left and I catch a glimpse of his blonde head… yea, it's him… he isn't going to know what hit him after I'm done with him. He's going to learn. I get a little closer, and when I'm about 6 steps away from him, I start shouting at him- what can I say, I like being dramatic.

-HOW DARE YOU!- he turns around with a smirk in his face, like letting me know he was expecting me, which just makes me more pissed, if that's even possible.

-Good morning to you too, Brooke- he said.

-Oh, where are my manners?- I said in a sarcastic tone- excuse me, but I'm not going to pretend to be polite in front of you, I came here…

-Oh, you know you don't _need _to pretend anything- he said getting closer to me. He does it all the time in a way to "flirt" with me and seduce me, but come on! He can't be serious. I'm Brooke Fucking Davis, the one thing he makes me feel is a mix of hate and utterly disgust.

-Yea, whatever, I came here to warn you: if you EVER, EVER again mess up with one of my girls, I'll make sure you wish you have never used your buddy over there- I say pointing to his _package_, in a very loud voice.

-So, daddy's little girl has heard about it? Better yet, would you want get to know him? - He asked me.

-Ewww... first of all that's disgusting; and believe me, if I wanted to know one, I'll go with the big leagues.

-What makes you think I'm not there? – He asked me with his stupid smirk etched to his face.

-Oww, sorry if I crash your ego but the girls and I have these long conversations where we talked about everything… and your buddy didn't get too many points- With my little lie, because yes I lied big deal, his face fell and the people who were "secretly" watching us laughed. He couldn't help but to blush a little; God he looks so handso… wait umm, he looks like a bug… sorry I kind of mixed the words.

-So, is bitch being Brooke today?-

-More than that, so I'll just tell you this once again, and I'm going to say it loud and clear STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY TEAM…got it?- and like a total queen drama bitch I walked away leaving a confused crowd and a very angry Lucas Scott who shouts to my back:

-And what if I don't?!-

-You'll regret it- I answer in a confident tone without even turning back.

Yea, that was Lucas Scott for you people. He is an ass! A complete jerk… But he isn't popular because of it, obviously. It's because he is "hot" and the captain of the basketball team. He has blond hair, piercing blue eyes, sexy lips, strong arms and legs, an incredible ass and a firm six package; besides he is rich and always gets what he wants.

So, after our little description about Lucas; you either are in love with the guy or you hate his gust as me. If the last is the case; welcome to team Brooke! I mean he thinks he is like a God or something like that and he isn't! If you asked me why I hate him I'd tell you that just because he is… he! But in reality I don't know… and you'd probably think I'm a crazy bitch for that.

Talking about bitches, I'm Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleader squad, president council, the hottest girl in High School and a bitch. Knowing this you might love me already or you hate my guts-If the last is the case: Lucas' fans have a reunion twice a week-actually if you get to really know me, you'd agree I'm not a complete bitch, I'm just a lonely girl surrounded by people, as cliché as that sounds. I have two bestest friends: Bevin and Peyton. I trust them everything. They know everything about me and I know everything about them.

With time, I've changed. If you thing I'm a mayor bitch now, I wish you had met me when I was in 4° grade. I was this cute little girl that was bitching about _everything _and when another girl didn't like me, I'd hit her and make everything easier. But with time I stopped feeling the need to be a bitch. And I became a cool girl. My motto became: I'll let you live if you let _me _live.

Actually I never have been a real bitch. I'm a sweet girl who can love everyone, and can do everything for the people I love. But life and people changed me. I mean you would have changed if your parents never let you know they loved you or even stayed at home for that matter. My parents are these great business persons; they love their work and money, so much more that they'd ever love me. When I was born mom didn't want to sacrifice her precious work for me, so she and daddy went to California to continue working and left me here with everything a girl could ask for, in a way to feel less guilty I guess. So never having my parents around showed me people aren't worth your love and it's ok. I learned its better being alone than with bad company.

-Hey Davis! Ready to go? - The voice of Bevin Mirskey brought me back to reality. I'm going to go to stay at Peyton's tonight, with her and Bevin. They were waiting for me.

-Yep! - I said, and took my seat at what Peyton calls a car.

-So B, wanna share the details of your fight? - Asked me Peyton about my confrontation with Lucas.

-How do you know? It was like 2 minutes ago!-

-Well, it's what you've been doing every time he hurts one of the girls…- she said in a duh tone.

-And rumors are fast- confessed Bevin- I was there…- the three of us started laughing… that was the strong spot of Bevin: gossips.

-Basically it was me being a bitch, he trying to win me, me threatening him and we making a scene, end of story- I respond in a bored tone.

-Wow, life gets predictable- said Peyton.

-I know, but look what he did to Theresa; he needed someone to wake him from his stupid dream where all he wants he gets-

-And that someone is you? - asked Bevin.

-Well nobody seems to be interested in bringing him down- I replied, getting frustrated for the direction the conversation was going.

-Brooke, just be careful, I mean if you don't play your cards right fine, you might get hurt… or in the worst case you could fall for him…-said Peyton.

WHAT?! Excuse me Goldie, what did you just said?- I cant believe I didn't react faster because I was actually thinking about the possibility of it. But that is bullshit…it can't be…we're like water and oil, we'd never make it… not that I'd like it! Ok I'm rambling

Sorry it's just that this topic really gets to my nerves.

-Yea, you heard me, it's not impossible you know? You hate the guy…-

-Yea, your point being?-

-Have you heard the said _from hate to love there is just one step_?-asked Bevin. I just rolled my eyes. These really can't be happening! – Well, it's true, as true as opposites attract.

-Whatever- we just got to the house and I quickly get out of the car.

I'm pissed again, and they know it. I hate this kind of conversations and they know it. What they don't know is why… it's a secret, a big one; I deny it all the time to myself…I… I'm going to tell you guys. The reason I get all defensive is because…I… think…umm…I feel like… I'm…emm… He…I…God! I can't; no actually I can! I know I can… the reason is because I…shit umm…ok…I…kinda…like him?... I smiled to myself because it's the very first time I admit to myself, and to you guys…hahaha… this feels fine…WAIT! What? No, I hate the guy…Damn it! how can he be in my thoughts like If I was like any other desperate girl trying to get his attention. And I'm not like every other girl… I can't like him, period. Sorry guys, is not going to happen.

--/

It's 12 pm right now, in the 9 hours we've been here, we've already seen "Look who's talking", "Titanic" and "Cold Mountain"; I'm still shocked about how it ended, anyways umm, we did weird make up and elegant make up too. Peyton did Bevin's, who did mine and I did Peyton's. Bevin ended up a little gothic, I ended kinda natural and Peyton…well SUPER sexy… I did her make up duh! We ate ice cream and danced like crazy whores. But at 12 pm we have a habit of talking about serious things. Peyton started.

-I think something is missing in my life-

-Me too- Bevin

-Know the feeling- me

-I want a boyfriend! - said a very _desperate _Bevin

-Yea, me too- Peyton agreed. After 6 seconds of silence and I'm not being dramatic, they turned to stare at me.

-What? - I asked innocently.

-You know what! - said Peyton

-Don't you want someone to hold you the night you feel alone? Someone to whisper you sweet nothings when you need them the most? Someone to be there even if you don't know that you need him? Someone who can protect you by letting you fight your own wars?- asked me Bevin, very inspired.

-Yea, ok, the sound of that it's pretty amazing; but what about focusing in real things?-

-B, what about true love, it exists! - said P. Sawyer.

-Yea? Where is it? Tell me one couple who have made it.- I asked, There was a long silence- see?

-That doesn't mean you're not going to find it!- told me Bevin.

-Ok, for experience love doesn't exist! It's just a myth, just a dream, that's all. Not all these cute thing movies portray.

-Brooke… I think, you're scared to shared that beautiful heart of yours- when she saw my frown, she continued- I don't know, or maybe that, that someone doesn't love you back, or something like it?

-Ok… um … first of all I'm not afraid and second I can make anyone love me. My problem is that I hate heartbroken girls; it's like their whole confidence is stole; they become vulnerable girls that feel lost, and it seems like they'd never feel complete again. That's my problem, I don't trust guys- After my outburst/speech a sudden silence filled the room. All of us were lost in our own thoughts about love, guys, us…

-I KNOW!-screamed Bevin

-Don't do that Bevin, you scared the hell out of me! - yelled Peyt

-I got a plan! A big one! – Bevin replied with her eyes shining. This isn't good.- Ok, so I think the three of us feel the same as Brooke, right?- we nodded- Ok, so I was thinking what if we face our fears…-

-Yea, I get it said Peyton after a few seconds had passed. It was usual between Bevin and Peyton; they always got what the other one was thinking. I just felt lost…face our fears? That really isn't good…

-I don't- I said.

-We could be a legend! - said Peyton with shining eyes too…

-I don't get it! - I screamed

-Look we don't trust guy because some of them had made big mistakes… actually they screwed up a lot…- started Bevin

-And girls like us are afraid to meet guys like that right? - Asked Peyton, I just nodded, I'm still confused though. - Well the plan would be to have a girl, a confident crazy girl who can face our fears…

-And break the heart of a jerk into million pieces, giving us the strength to believe we can success, and just believe in us- continued Bevin- Did you get it?-

-Yea, it's a good plan- I said smiling- we just need to find the girl and the guy- I replied quietly, already thinking in all the possible victims for our plan.

-We already have the girl- I looked at them with a questioning look. They were looking at me with smiles in their faces, I just took a little more to realize their point.

-NO WAY! Why?—

-Didn't you hear us? We need a confident, hot and crazy girl, we need you- said Pyton

-I'm sorry, im not going to do it, its stupid- I replied

-You just said it was a good plan- told me Bevin

-Yea, when that didn't implied me being "the girl"…-

-I dare you- said Peyton with a calm voice and a grin. She knows I take every dare, because I don't give up.

-Damn it Peyton, I hate you-

-Are you in?-

-Of course, but let's make it more interesting- I mean if I'm going to be torture by an ASS I at least deserve something in return- Let's make a bet. I'll bet you in three months this guy will be kissing the floor I've walked on. I promise you I'll break his heart on Halloween's party. If I don't, you guys can do anything to me, but if I win you'll buy me a motorcycle. What do you say?

-Deal!

-Sure!

-Ok, now all we need is the guy…-said Bevin – he needs to be cocky…

-Have history as a player- said Peyton

-Be hot and _love _girls- I finished.

The three of us stared at each other already knowing who the victim would be. I knew this wouldn't be good. A smile came to their faces as the three of us said out loud:

"LUCAS SCOTT"

**what do you think? r&r pleasee!**

**And I promise tomorrow I'll update for my other story. I just needed to get this one out of my head, lol.**


	2. All we are

WORDS I COULDN'T SAY

**First of all i'm so sorry for the ridiculous amount of time I lasted without updating. For that I'm really sorry, but I have a pretty descent excuse: I lost my inspiration, Why? pfff, I read the spoilers for the sixth season of one crap hill, and I was like: what the...?? and then I was pretty depressed because for me Brucas is to me what water to the human being.**

**I hope you like it and I promise that if I get a descent amount of reviews this wednesday you'll have Chapter 3. I dont really care whether they are good or bad criticism cause either way they'll make me grow as a 'writer'.LOL**

**Thanks to: PurelyLilly4 for telling me about the quotations (this one has them lol) to silverfoxx01 for being my first review! I'm glad you like it, and to BLove13 who saw the similarities between this and John Tucker Must Die I must say they're very similar but will not be tha same plot and to BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton I think you may like this one(:**

**This is for you guys that reviewed, favorited and/or put this on your story alert (;**

**Disclaimer: I dont own OTH, and as for right now I dont really want to. Maybe if Mark decides to give me an entire season of Brucas I'll desire to own it as much as I did when the third season was aired.**

Chapter 2: All we are

_**And I believe that I could tear you apart but it won't break anything that you are, you are  
We won't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi**_

_**-**__**One republic**_

"So, is everything clear?" asked Peyton. I swear to God that if this girl repeats just one more time the stupid plan I'll kill her with my bare hands. After yesterday's bet Bevin and she have been planning every single detail about 'the plan that will bring down the king'. Gosh this is so stupid. Not just the plan in general, but I really don't want to be the cause of Lucas' humiliation.

"Sure Peyton. Believe me, any question I might had have got erased after the umpteenth time you repeated the oh-so-called-plan"

"We just want to make sure everything goes as smoothly as it can be. We don't want him to suspect anything. Plus for your to take your motorcycle, you need to be as natural as ever" Yeah, now I remember why I accepted this shit. Is it that wrong that I don't regret it anymore?

"Fine. I know the stupid plan: we do a pool party in my house, I invite him _very _nicely so he doesn't suspect anything, I clear that is a co-ed thing, I mention how I don't have a partner and then we wait until he invites me. Great plan, but sweeties, he isn't going to invite me! We hate each others guts to an unbelievable point"

"Well, leave that to us Brookie. Just make sure you tell him before third period" said Bevin in quiet a mysterious way as we enter the hallway of THH. I spotted my best male friend: Nathan Scott. I left my girls to greet Nathan. I mean they will probably continue with the dirty details and things like that.

"Hey Nate!" I said very cheery, what contrast his mood. Nathan isn't a morning person. I'm sure I'm the only person he can handle this 'early'. Well, there's just one other girl he can put up with, but that's a completely different, sad and cruel story. Now that I re-remembered why I accepted this stupid plan. Lucas can be such a dumbass.

"Oh, hey Brooke" See, not exactly a morning person.

"Rough night, or rough girl" But I know it wasn't either, Nathan isn't like his brother; well both can be pretty stubborn and stupid at times but Nathan is a great guy.

"Just Rachel"

"That bad huh? I always knew she wasn't that good" I said giggling.

"Not like that" he stooped talking as he tried to open his locker "I don't know what we are doing anymore Brookie."

"Baby Nate, what happened?" I said with a soft voice not with the intention of bothering him, I'm just concern about his well being; since,or a matter fact _they _did what they did, he hasn't been the same.

"We kind of broke up, but to break up we needed to be an exclusive couple. So I guess we just decided to stop seeing us"

"Are you ok with that?"

"That's the frustrating part, I don't know anymore. I thought I just felt attracted to Rachel, but now I know it's something more; nothing compare to what I felt with… _her_"

"Nate you gotta stop caring for them, its doing you no good. "

"I know, but it's easier said than done." I hate seeing Nathan like this, damn that girl and his stupid boy toy. "You know what let's change the subject, I hate to be all down for something that happened a long time ago, I mean I already forgave him" yeah, now it's a very good time to change the subject before he starts cursing that dumbass, not that he doesn't deserve it.

"Ok, umm, oh! We're going to have a pool party at my house. How cool is that? Oh, but it's a co-ed thing"

"Yes, but I have the privilege of knowing pretty well, might I add, the girl in charge" he said with a grin in his face. It reminds me so much of the one of Lucas. It's the famous Scott grin, if his father wasn't such a bastard I would totally do him. No, not actually. Scratch that, I wouldn't: well maybe if he was the last man in the Earth or if she desperately wanted a kid; I mean the guy surely knows how to make handsome guys.

"I don't think that will help you, I heard you aren't that good of a friend nowadays, and she just can give the privilege to one of her friends, she is between Bevin and a …Rachel girl?" I said

"Funny, but I don't think she will do such a thing, not when I'm the only one who knows she peed until she was in fourth grade." He said with a smirk on his face, and left me mouth opened in the middle of the hall. He is such an idiot! It was an accident!

"Are you coming Davis?" I caught up with him, and gave him a sideways glance. We were heading to our history class, the only class that could be so boring and completely interesting at the same time. Boring, because Mr. West was one of the oldest teachers in the entire planet. And completely interesting because it was one of the few classes, including health and calculus (but as Lucas and me weren't that good in calculus we made a secret and quiet and indirect pact of not bothering the other), that me and other 5 persons shared. We were the only 6 persons in the entire world that could make Mr. West's class definitely interesting: Rachel Gattina (Nathan's on and off girl-friend?), Bevin Mirskey (Tree Hills Gossip Girl), Lucas Scott (our so called 'king' and the kid I'm about to break), Brooke Davis (who I heard is complete hottie), Peyton Sawyer (my best friend and Rachel's biggest enemy) and last but surely not least Nathan Scott (my protector, best friend and the beginner of every fight).

We took our seats, I was behind Bevin (who was in a hushed talk with Jake, Peyton's best male friend) at the right of Nathan, at the left side of Rachel (which would sum up all my life: I have always come between Nathan and Rachel, I assure you it's not that great) and… Fuck…in front of the Lucas Scott. Great.

"Well, well, long time no see Davis"

"I would prefer if it was a bit longer" I spat. Shit. I can feel my motorcycle getting away as each second passed without Lucas answering me back. I just can't help it and I know how completely wrong that is, I mean, he is like every other bitch trying to bring me down: just another one.

Mr. West came in and announced that today's topic was Human's rights. That is why after 40 minutes and approximately 50 seconds I still can't understand why he is talking about the Russian's bread. Lucas still hasn't said anything back and it's the first time in my entire life that I'm praying to God he is making up a plan to humiliate me instead of giving me the cold shoulder. Crazy right? I messed up the plan before even starting it.

A freshman interrupted Mr. West's ramble about the ultra-great taste the bread acquired whit the right amount of sesame. "Mr. West, principal Turner sent me because he wants to talk to Mr. Scott and Mrs. Davis, he said they should probably leave with their bags 'cause it may take a long time" Wow, poor kids it most be pretty bad, principal Turner never interrupts the teacher's class unless is really important…wait, did he say Davis? Could this day get any better?

Everyone made noises like…'ohhh' and 'woo' someone even whistled. Nathan looked concerned; meanwhile Bevin and Peyton had goofy smiles and winked at me. Whores. As if was about to invite Lucas over a visit to the principal. We exited the class. And I couldn't help myself I needed to talk; it didn't matter if it was with Lucas.

"Do you think this is bad?"

"What? You, having feelings towards me?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" let's see his reaction…there! He's so confused! "Right. Keep dreaming charmer; I do have feelings towards you but _nothing _along the lines of 'love' or 'caring' or… something good for that matter" I know, which part of him falling for you is it so hard to understand?

"Oh, baby. You can lie all you want to yourself; but, we both know at the end of the day I'm the guy you want to screw. Maybe if I feel generous one of these days I'll give you a chance with me." Stupid, idiot, dumbass… if you knew how right you are…

"Please, gag me now" I said as we reached principal's Turner office. I was quite surprised when he opened the door as a true gentleman. Maybe he is not that jerk I think he is. But as he started to close the door, our bodies became closer; I felt how he put his mouth behind my ear and said in a husky voice:

"Just an advice: don't touch what you can't grab" Is it that bad that after he deliberately teased me in an oh so cruel way all I want to do is push him in the principal's desk and have my way with him… oh, Brooke! Put some ice on it! Of course is wrong, this is supposed to be you seducing him, not you begging to be in his pants! Compose you idiot!

Right then the principal made his way to his desk and sat down. He was looking in a folder. The three of us were quiet for a long time; I was feeling quiet uncomfortable, was it that bad?

"Well, Mrs. Davis, Mr. Scott you are both here for not a pleasant matter. Mrs. Gonzalez showed me your latest quizzes on your calculus class. I'm afraid to tell you both of you have failed it" Crap, this will be anything but good. I took a look at Lucas' face, in any other moment I would laugh as a crazy woman. The look on his face was priceless and I bet mine wasn't that of a magazine model.

"She also told me that she hasn't seen an effort on your grades, or even in her class. She said to me that neither of you are taking her subject seriously and that if you continue failing you might fail the entire course" shit, fucking calculus, fucking teacher, fucking thing, fuck fuck fuck, and I know this isn't the worst part of it.

"I talked to couch Whitey, because we can't allow our captains to be failing subjects; and we came to a solution, Mrs. Gonzalez will do another quiz and both of you will take it. If you fail you'll be suspended for the next games but if you get a good grade we'll let you continue cheering and playing just with the condition that you take tutoring. Am I clear?"

"Yes"

"Yes, sir"

"Ok, I wish you luck, and you can go"

WICS

We were walking like zombies; we both knew we were going to fail this quiz. Mrs. Gonzalez is known for putting the most difficult quizzes in the entire school. We were so screwed it wasn't even funny.

"You know what we have to do right?" he asked me

"Mmmm, you mean get really drunk or killing each other?"

"I'm talking seriously" wow, did he said that with a straight face?

"What?" He did something quiet… confusing and totally unexpected. He took my hand in one of his rough hands, God I swear I felt like butterflies, mosquitoes and even fuckin' cockroaches among other things in my stomach. My heart even started beating faster… or was it slower, wow, I cant breath properly… Brooke focus! Ok, and when I think I have everything under control he pushes me in the janitor closet. "What the…"

"Believe me, we won't do that, there are way more important thing to think about"

"I didn't think we'll do anything" I said, and we both knew I was living.

"Ok, I know we are not going to accredit this stupid test, but we can't give up and we need to do something about it…"

"Are you actually proposing we study? Because believe me even if we did, we'll fail it. So right now I don't see any other option. Maybe if we study and then beg to her…"

"Would you stop you rambling?!"

"I wasn't rambling!"

"Whatever princess"

"Well, genius why don't you just tell me your unbelievable amazing plan?

"We should steal that test"

"What!?"

"You heard me, is the only chance to be able to keep everything as it is" Well, he is indeed right is the only way…"What do you think?"

"Let's do it"

WICS

After we cleared the details about our entrance to the school this night, we direct ourselves to the lockers. Suddenly he stopped me and said:

"Everything will be alright princess. I'll promise you" this is what I hate the most. Here I am trying to bringing him down and he shows me this side of him I never thought existed. He is being cute, and caring.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just nervous… but as you said is the only way. Thanks though."

"For what? Corrupting you?" he said as he continued walking. I quickly was behind him.

"No loser, for sharing your brilliant ideas with me and not letting me failing this stupid quiz"

"Well, desperate situations call for desperate measures" I smiled at him, showing him my dimples, something I never thought I'll do.

"I like your smile" My smile grew bigger, and I think I blushed…

"Thank you…" we were now in front of our lockers, and then is when I saw Peyton and Bevin along with Nathan coming toward us. Bevin immediately did the 'sign' the one that means: the plan should begin…now! Wait, Lucas motorcycle, Lucas, Harvey, Lucas…Motorcycle!

As I finished putting my books on my locker I turned to Lucas with a sexy smile and confident look, just on looks because I'm going crazy inside.

"The cheerleaders and me are going to throw a pool party this weekend" I got a little closer to him, so our bodies are almost touching. "How do you look in a swimsuit Lucas?"

When I saw his smirk, and the sudden movement of his body toward mine, I knew he wanted me to kiss him. So I took a step back, winked at him, mouthed a 'see you tonight' and walked away. Going straight to where Bevin and Peyton were.

"That was awesome!" greeted me Bev

"Thanks, I don't know where that came from" We stared at each other, and started laughing. We began walking to the cafeteria.

"What does Turner wanted" asked me Peyton

"Just to see if we still wanted to be the organizers of the Halloween party." I didn't want them to know my dirty business with Lucas.

WICS-

The rest of my school day, was normal thank God. I got a lot of homework to do, but besides that my afternoon was cool too. Lucas was going to pick me up at 9.30pm so we could start our night tour at THH. All the afternoon help me to clear my head about a lot of things. I do want to bring down Lucas, but if I am going to do it, I'll do it my own way. I won't be like any other girl. I won't try to get in his pants and I'm not going to flirt with him because that way he will just see me as another dumb easy lay. And I'm way more than that. Maybe along the way I get him in my bed, but it'd be as a difficult lay…right? God, I'm such an idiot, but its time to focus.

Lucas was at 9.30 on sharp, the first 5 minutes were really uncomfortable but then he asked me how I was doing.

"Honestly, I'm beyond nervous and I'm not afraid to admit it"

"Don't worry. Check the plan" Great another fucking plan. "We enter school from the back, take the left hallway, get to Gonzalez' office, take the exam and get out. Doubts?"

"No, I think is a great plan." He smiled with a proud smile on his face "but you forgot two little details. A) the test isn't in Gonzalez' office is in Turner's and B9 they locked the teacher's office"

"Shit" he got quiet for a couple of minutes; I knew he was in deep concentration like trying to mentally see every possible way to get that test. Me, myself tried to search for a solution to our little dilemma.

"I GOT IT!"

"Gosh, you scared me!" the guy could give me a heart attack, and not exactly for the motives I would like. Mmmm, I wonder is sex is that great with him…?

"You remember the janitor's closet we were in this morning?" How could I forget darling? I nodded "Well that is Charles' closet…"

"Oh! The one that has like three copies of keys to each office, classroom and/or bathroom, that Charles?"

"No, I actually was thinking of the one that owns the chocolate factory" he said in a very sarcastic tone. He had already park, all that was left was clear the details and then get the hell out of there before being seen.

"Actually he isn't a Charles, he is a Charlie…"

"I really couldn't care anymore if the owner was Beyoncé and Cuba Gooding Jr's son…"

"OMG! That is completely disgusting! You know Beyoncé is actually married right?"

"Oh! Really, what a shame!" again, the sarcastic tone, he can be such a jackass, a very cute jackass. His expression had an air of nervousness and it did fit him, he looks so… Broody. "Now back to the plan this is what we'll do: we do everything like the latest plan except instead of taking the left hallway we take the right one, I enter to Charles' closet and take the stupid keys, then I give you the key to Turner's and I take the one of Gonzalez', we go different ways, and in exactly fifteen minutes we see each other at the closet. Doubts?"

"Why would I go to Turner's? Its obvious Gonzalez would keep the quiz…"

"Yeah, but if she sent it to Turner, we would have just lost time"

"Ok, are you ready?"

"Baby, I've never been more ready in my entire life. Let's go" We got out of Lucas' car and starting walking toward the back door of THH. Most of the lights were off. The hallways were completely quiet, and our steps, no matter how we walked made noise. To say I was a bit nervous would be an understatement.

We took the right hallway, and quickly we were in front of Charles' closet. Lucas opened it without doing so much noise. He started looking for the keys, I just stayed there, I really didn't know whether tried to help him or just let him do what he needed. If he needed help he'll ask for it.

God, he looks so good. We're both wearing black clothes to give the atmosphere a little more mystery. But Lucas looks so natural… and handsome; he really knows what he is doing, I mean besides turning me on to no point, he definitely has a criminal mind. Does that turn me on? Definitely.

"Yes! I've founded!" I silently clap, step 1: check! 3 to go. He hands me my key and he takes the other. Silently we get out of the room, and when he has closed the door he turns to me and says:

"Davis is now or never. Make me proud and try to found that test. I'll see you in fifteen. Don't worry everything will be fine".

"I know" I smiled, I'm doing that way too much with him, Brooke you gotta be careful. "See you in fifteen"

We part separate ways he goes to the left, and I go to the right. The truth is that I would have preferred going to Gonzalez' the thought of being caught on Turner's is a little bit scary. A little bit? Who am I trying to kid? I'm like 5 steps to Turner's door. I silently put the key and turn the key wishing Lucas hasn't tricked me or something. But no, the door does a 'click' sound and its open, Plan stealing test to keep being the queen of THH has just begun.

I've been here for six minutes and until now I've look in Turner' desk, his bookshelf, under his desk, between the books, under the lamp I even moved the stupid shelf and nothing I knew that thing wasn't in here. I'll keep looking for it another minute then I'm outta here.

Nothing! Let's go. I tried to leave everything as it was since the beginning; was the lamp nearer to the pen or to the laptop? Hmm, I guess to the creepy photo. There it is! Let's go!

I quickly but silently closed the door, and made sure it stayed locked. What if Lucas hadn't found it either? What would they do? School closed at 10, someone could see them. I started walking faster I mean if we need to look for the test once more, we might need more time. So I made my way back. When I turned to the hallway of the janitor's closet I saw Lucas with his back on the wall next to the closet's door. In his hand were two papers, He had done it! Oh, he is such a hero.

"You found it!"

"Hey! Yeah, I did, actually I've been here for approximately five minutes. The paper was over Gonzalez' desk, you were right, so I made two copies of the test. Because if I took it would have been way too suspicious. What do you think?" I think I might just kiss you.

"Wow, you surprised me Mr. Scott" I smiles at him. Gosh I gotta stop.

He handed me my copy, and I gave him the key to Turner's office. He entered to the closet and put the keys in their place. Everything has gone right. I couldn't believe. But as Lucas was closing the door, we heard steps getting closer and when we turned our heads all we saw was Charles mad expression. If looks could kill, we would be thirty feet under. Lucas and me were completely still, hearts beating as if they wanted to get out of our ribcages. I thought I would pee. He just asked:

"Who stole the keys?"

Maybe everything wasn't ok.

**What do you think?! little cliffhanger...(: I couldn't help it. Ok for spoilers i'll give you...mmm... someone will take the blame for everything, obviously you'll get more Brucas and maybe Brathan. **

**As other couples i don't really have thought about it. But feel free to tell me what you'll like to read, or which couples you prefer. The only couple that will be OBVIOUSLY together is Brucas. I think we bucasers have been tourtured way to much. so believe me I wont put the slightest mention of Pucas. Thanks3**


	3. This one for the girls

WORDS I COULDN'T SAY

**Hey! I know iits been forever(: I wont even make up an excuse, life has been hectic. But here is my newest chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I wish you review this one as well. **

**Chapter 3: This one's for the girls **

_This is for all you girls about 25  
In little apartments,  
just tryin' to get by  
Livin' on, on dreams and spaghettios  
Wonderin' where your life is gonna go_

**-Martina McBride**

Wow, I wonder how quickly things can get screwed up. It hasn't happened more than 3 minutes since I said things had gone right. Charles is still seeing us like we are dead, and I can't really imagine a way to get out of this one.

"I asked who did this?" his tone was an octave higher. What are we going to do! I know I'm freaking out in a moment when all we need to do is stay calm and unfazed, but… God! This is our end! I turned to see Lucas' face expecting him to be as scared as me, but I can see the slightest of grins in his perfect face. Wow, he is so handsome… Gosh, I'm losing it. "If you don't tell me who did it, I'll blame both of you for stealing" What! Stupid little bald old man. "So for the last time, who did it?"

"Brooke" Wait, what? Did he just say I did it! I feel like I'll just vomit here… my breath is unreachable. What a bastard! I faced him with a frown in my head and a look that screamed -you are so fucking dead Scott. I actually thought the guy was good, what a pathetic loser I am.

"Well, thank you Mr. Scott for informing me of the criminal acts Ms. Davis has committed…"

"But…" I'm not going to let this happened this whole idea was his! Of the stupid, selfish, dumbass, good for nothing…

"Oh, Charles I think you got it wrong. I didn't say it was Brooke's fault. You interrupted me; I was going to say that Brooke should leave the school, because it is not her fault. I did it"

I knew he wasn't that bad! I knew I could trust him, yeah right…

"But Mr. Scott you shouldn't take the blame of something Brooke Davis did…"

"She didn't do a thing; the truth is I'd feel grateful if Ms Davis didn't present charges against me for kidnapping." Kidnapping? What is happening?

"Kidnapping? Mr. Scott that is an even greater problem. But I guess that it can be fixed between you and Ms. Davis."

Okay, what the hell is happening?

"Mr. Scott I'm so sorry but I have to ask you to come with me to Turner's office, I don't have another option than to hand you over to the authority. Ms Davis you're free to go and if you have charges against Scott or something please try not do anything to serious to the mayor's son"

As they started walking towards the principle's office, I tried to catch Lucas' eyes but like it was obvious he was ignoring me I decided I should wait for him outside. If I say I'm confused, that would be an understatement, if I say I'm surprised a part of me would be lying. I think at some point I knew he would do something like this, I don't know, there is something about him that makes me think he has this… hero complex. If I say I had been expecting something like this… I'd be a liar. Wow, sorry is just that I can't really believe Lucas Scott; _the_ Lucas Scott would do something like this for a girl like _me._ He isn't my boyfriend, or my lover or my friend for that matter.

If I continue like this I won't make the stupid plan, but after this I must be a cold-hearted bitch to just continue with the damn plan. I owe him my life, my social status, my ...everything! Gee, am I being a drama queen or what?

It has been nearly half an hour when I see Lucas getting out of the hallway. Twenty seven minutes earlier his dad entered the school. I must say a wild hungry bear looks so much friendly than Dan Scott angry. I wonder how Lucas is going to get out of this one. I know, I'm mortified about Lucas!

"Hey" I quietly said. He turned around so he could see me, if I didn't feel guilty a little time ago right now I feel like the most selfish girl in the world. Maybe I could've done something to help him. I mean I just left him in the hallway. God! I left him just after he had defended me. I'm such a whore!

"Hey"

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. And if this stupid thing is going to cause you a lot of troubles I could always help you out, I mean it isn't just your fault I agreed with you…" His chuckle interrupted my speech, why does he interrupt me when I'm beating my whole pride just to help him! "What?"

"You're cute when you ramble" I'm blushing…"And you ramble a lot"

"Gee, thanks but seriously if there is anything I can do to help you…"

"Well, you can take us to McDonald's I'm so hungry" he said and started walking toward his car… that I'll get to drive. I'll drive Lucas Scott's Mustang!! And if my math is right I'll be the first girl to ever drive that car. God! This is going to get complicated.

Lucas had already taken his spot in the passenger seat; he was just waiting for me. Wow, am I dreaming? I actually pinch myself and I must say it hurt.

"You do know how to drive right?"

"Of course, I just don't want to destroy anything"

"Right" Lucas quickly put music on, and lay back in his seat. The first song that came was so… Peyton, I know I've heard it before. "What? You don't like it?"

"What gave it away? Was it my frown or the lack of enthusiasm at singing?"

"You weren't even singing"

"Duh!"

"How can you not like this song? I mean their songs are what feed souls"

"Whatever Shakespeare, who are they anyway?"

"Travis, that song is _out in space. _But I know you must be more into things like Britney Spears and High School Musical" I punch him in his arm and if Nathan's complains are right I do know how to punch "What was that for?"

"You don't know me! You are just judging me!"

"Well, I'm sorry for judging you but you don't seem like an emo girl, you look more like a…"

"Brainless slut?"

"Your words, not mine" I scoffed who the hell does he thinks he is? I mean I know he is like tonight's hero but he can't just be like all judging!

"FYI, I'm so much more than what people give me credit for…"

"Oh, and I know that" Always interrupting me! Can't he stay quiet for like ten… wait what did he said?

"You do?"

"Of course, you're not that hard to read. I mean you act like you don't have a care for the world but deep down every little bad comment about you hurts you, maybe not too much but it definitely hurts you. You seem strong but no one has seen how strong you can be. You're scared to fall in love because no one can assure you it'd be a smooth ride. You have a big heart but you don't let too much people in, because not all people are trustworthy. You are loyal to the people you love and your friends. And you sometimes think you are not enough, not beauty enough, not smart enough, not brave enough, and not strong enough or that you are not enough for someone; but I must say Brooke Davis you are a great girl. You can do so much better than a person that doesn't appreciate you" Aww, did he said that? I could kiss him until I dried. I parked the car, I haven say anything in at least 12 seconds and they feel like an eternity. Its just I don't know what to say. "Look, I'm sorry if I said something to bother you I just…I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I… ummm. I wasn't expecting that, especially from you"

"Are you judging me Brooke Davis?" He said and the smallest of smiles made it way to my face "That's better. I really like your smile" Blushing and my smile gets bigger "See, I can even see your dimples now"

"Ok! Enough. We should go to eat. Actually I'm starving"

--

"What?"

"**I** never thought Brooke Davis knew how to eat!" I was chewing my Deli Chicken and Bacon with Cheese.

"Shut up! You'll complex me" well, actually that is a lie Nathan has always complain about my way with food, and as far as I know I'm still the same hungry Brooke.

"I actually like that about girl, I hate so much to take a girl out and see how she just seems to care more about calories or how she eats instead of me"

"So you don't like to share the attention huh?"

"No, not when I have a pretty girl like you" I blushed and both of us continued chewing our food. He had a Mac and Cheese with French fries. But me, instead of ordering French fries I ordered an apple pie. I thought it would be a better choice given the circumstances. I'll eat my hamburger and I'll still have space for a dessert… but I guess I was wrong; you're never to full for French fries.

"Are you going to finish your French fries?" he couldn't help but laugh of me, and I really don't care.

"Take them" he said with a cute smile displaying on his face. After a few minutes of silence I decided I should stop it.

"I don't believe your act either"

"Excuse me?" he said confused.

"I said I don't buy your act. I don't believe you're this shallow boy who just wants to screw girls."

"Well, I guess your right. There's so much about me that you don't know" Cocky? You think? "But I guess that can be solved, cant it?" I smiled. He is giving _me _the chance to know his real _him_ and to be honest he did it way before I asked for it.

--

Yesterday, Lucas brought me home and we share a little conversation before I needed to get in my house. I catch a bigger glimpse of Lucas Scott. He is different; he isn't like most of the boys at Tree Hill… I know, never in my life I thought the day when I said Lucas was a great guy would come but… hell must've froze over.

So, I couldn't really sleep last night. All the things that happened yesterday kept spinning in my head and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I have a lot of options: I can continue as if yesterday never happened and do the bet; I can throw everything by the window and give Lucas the chance or I can know Lucas better _doing _the bet. The last seemed like the best option. Because really, who can say that Lucas isn't doing to me what I'm doing to him? The only difference would be he is indeed doing it fine.

So, today's plan is: I'll go with Lucas flirt a little invite him formally to my pool's party and hit it off. If _he _is real and shows me the Lucas Scott I think he is, I'll cancelled my plan, but just if he is real. That would be the end of the plan and the end of my façade. I'll even give him a chance to know _me_. Just if he is real.

As I make my way to the bleacher in the gym I notice that most of the girls are forming a circle around one of my newest cheerleaders, the blonde to be exact…her name? It is something like Karen, Kimberly, or was it Kirsten? Don't really know, but I don't have a good feeling about it. I can't help to feel it. The only girls who aren't in that circle are obviously Bevin and Peyton, and both are with an unfriendly face. This really isn't good, right?

"Hey, what's up?" I asked almost scared of what they answer will be. Because I don't know if I already say it but these doesn't feel good.

"Same old, same old" said Peyton with her eyes fixated on…_her._ And I can't help but to feel that my feeling is about to get worse, but I just wish with my whole heart _these_ isn't true.

"He did it again. With Kenzie" All I had to hear was the first three words. I knew it. He isn't trustworthy. And I felt for his stupid words and lies. He must have a good laugh huh? I feel so stupid, so used, so _broken_. He didn't just do it to Kenzihoe' he did it to me too. Great, I always promised to me I wouldn't be like _them _and here I am. Well, did you have fun? Cause now it's my turn.

Thank God Peyton and Bevin had been engrossed with her stupid, dumb and useless act. Because if they hadn't they may have been suspicious about my reaction. I heard the metallic doors open and a series of footsteps making their way toward the center of the gym. This was about to get interesting.

"Looking cute" said a husky voice in my ear. The same husky voice that maybe in another lifetime could make my knees go week, but in this one could only start the fire of revenge in me. Game on.

But these time aint just for me; this one's for all the girls that have ever hd their heartbroken, for allof them who trusted a boy with all of their power. Thuis one's for the girls who believe in evey word a man said and for the ones that will probably do it. Maybe this was all she needed, a little push to right direction. What a shame that little push cost her humilliation.

This one's for the girls

Who have ever had a broken heart  
Who have wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around our world  
This one's for the girls

**What do ya think? I know it wasnt what you thought it will be. I saw that in your reviews you guys thought, this was it Lucas & Brooke will be together BUT is going to be a long road, with obstacles and all. So let's get this story started!**


	4. AN1, help!

* * *

hey my lovely readers!! I'm so sorry for the total absurd lack of updates in this story, in my defense college has been a bitch so far ):

But as for right now, I'm proud to say to you, that I've already been written the next chapter for words I couldnt say(:

So please, if you'd like to keep readin please please! review or send me a message just to give me moral support and inspiration:P, I must say that now that I started writing again I enjoyed it a lot! I missed being able to make one tree hill the way that I like. So please if you could review to tel me ideas, what you want for ths story to have or what do u want to see next, believeI'm gonna appreciate it a lot!

Now, I also would like to ask for a favor. I'm mexican and even though I can defend myself in english, my grammar is awful! lol,so I'd love for someone to be my beta. if anyone is interested you can put it on a review or send me a message either way I'll be thankful... a lot(:

As for my opinion for this season, I must say I'm very dissapointed,¬¬ I loved like really really LOVE the performances of Sophia Bush, because God knows she's great but I hate to see Brooke alone and I hate Peyton like no human being has an idea, but not as much as I hate Leyton. So pretty much I'm tired of One Tree Hill at this very moment in time and I'm not seein' this season, just Sophia's part and always make me cry,Lol

with no further ado, I promise that as soon as I get a beta, a few reviews to keep inspiration flowing I'll give you the next chapter called: Mercy

Spoilers:

Brooke's new plan involves a... guy?

Lucas invites Brooke to...somewhere, but where?

And a ghost of Lucas' past comes when no one expected it!

stay tune and tell me whatyou want to see!! everything will be considered!


	5. Mercy

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT!!!!, BUT HERE ITS THE NEWEST CHAPTER(:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Chapter 4: Mercy**

**Angel of Mercy  
how did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you**

**-One Republic **

Game on. This has just started.

"So Brooke, are you ready to put him in his place? Or are you waiting for him to screw every girl in this school?" asked me Bevin with a serious tone. I know, Bevin and serious in the same sentence? Weird but true. I don't know why I haven't stated the fucking plan, this should be over now. Not that the little hoe isn't enjoying the attention and she must really have enjoyed the night.

And after all of it how dare him come and sweet talk in my ear!! He is a bastard! But I swear to God I'll be damn if I ever trust him again. If I ever let his words make their way to my heart, if I ever let myself drown in his eyes again and most of all if I ever let myself be vulnerable in front of him again. What should I do now? I smile as the best revenge ever comes to my brain. I know exactly what to do next.

So, 14 minutes had passed already; in that time Lucas has looked at me, run in front of me and even smile at me. All he has got for me is one glance. Ha, how is it? This new phase of me is so good. I don't know why it took me so long to start.

After practice me and the girls walk toward the exit of the high school, and like a true bitch who knows her game, I started talking about the dates for my pool party. What I love about my cheerleaders is that they are so predictable; I knew that as soon as I said the words date, party and who they'll be talking about all the possible dates they could go with. I know, you must be thinking are you crazy? How does that could help you at all? Well my lovely fellows, the answer to that question is walking at a slow yet confident way talking to no one else but my future partner in crime: Nathan Scott.

Just to think of my perfect plan puts a smirk on my face, the plan is perfect. And the answer to the previous questions is in fact Lucas Scott. Right! The guy who will know what does messing with Brooke Davis really means…

"I know! I also think she is such a slut! He could do better than her… he could totally do me." Said a blonde cheerleader who I don't have the slightest idea how she got into my squad, maybe because her uncle is the principle? Well, that might be a good cause.

I can't help but to drift off the conversation, Nathan and Lucas are laughing about something, God! That smile could make my panties fall! And then suddenly Lucas catches my eyes, and I take that as my cue so with extreme elegance I walk toward them and I know this is personal, Lucas doesn't take his eyes off me, as if challenging to come closer, to fall for him, to open up to him. Yeah he has another thing coming.

Out of no-fucking-where this guy called Leo one of Lucas and Nathan's basketball partner is standing in front of me talking of… I don't even know, now don't get me wrong Leo isn't ugly or something but, right now dating, fucking or even flirting with a guy like Leo isn't in my top priorities list. And I can't help but to feel frustrated cause, I was about to put my brilliant plan into action and Leo's proposal to play pool this weekend in his parent's beach house sounds completely and utterly stupid when all I can think about are ways to vanish him from the earth and humiliate Lucas as he has done previously.

"You know what Leo? Your plan sounds completely…what is the word? Oh yeah! Boring, so I'll be thankful if you understood a little something; a girl like me will never, I repeat never, would take seriously a guy like you." Bitch much? Maybe, but he totally asked for it, I mean I have a life to take care of, I have people to humiliate and egos to crash…please don't stay in my way.

As I'm walking to the place Lucas and Nathan were standing before, I noticed something is completely wrong… Nathan is no longer talking to Lucas; he is now flirting with Rachel, my god! I'll talk to him later. But something caught my eye, a blonde, well two blondes actually. A female who is crying and a boy, a bastard of a boy. If Kenzie wasn't such a whore, I would actually feel shame or maybe even pity for the girl, but what can I say? she must have been retarded to think Lucas was going to fall madly in love with her and marry her someday.

Ok Brooke focus, this isn't about her, she had that one coming… I know I may sound like a freaking jealous bug but it is NOT about jealo us it's about karma, sorry little bitch, don't worry I'm about to crack his little world not just for you but for all of us…I mean all of the girls its not like he broke my heart right? All of this I'm thinking as I follow him through the halls, and as I look up I see him looking as smug and sexy as ever. Maybe I'm delusional, he is just a smug idiot.

"I thought you would follow me" he said

"Get over yourself" please, as if my whole life revolved around his.

"Well, didn't you?" and as I'm going to disagree with his little stupid theory he…" the truth is I was hoping you would" he said as he started walking toward me, damn scot boy, damn him and his sexy smile, great lips, abs to die for and damn my stupid hormones that are screaming to just take him right here in the middle of a school hall. I mean look at him, all sweaty and his muscles, and his sweet yet intriguing sense. DAMN! FOCUS Brooke! "you know, I was thinking that maybe you and I could go to the pool party you know, have some fun…"

"Riiiiight, we should totally invite Kenzie too and maybe do a threesome…" I thank God I didn't just stand there acting all silly and drooling because of him, thanks dear neurons for still working despite my stupid hormones. To my surprise Lucas is doing his sexy chuckle.

"Kenzie was just a…rebound"

"What? How can you say that of a girl? So what, you used her and now it's my turn?"

"Not exactly" he said as he pushed me against the wall while putting his hands around my waist. /Just so you know, as an extra info, his hands totally fit here, like he is meant to hold me gosh why cant he be ugly and completely unappealing?/ "If you must know the truth, I'm scared" I can see he is being honest, but it still doesn't make me stop the frown that grew in my face "I'm scared because I've never felt what I think I'm starting to feel about you. It's like you calm me down, and you make me want to stop being a jerk, and I want you like I've never wanted a girl. And… I thought that if a slept with any girl I may stop thinking about and I would… just continue being the same asshole I've been. It didn't work" _he is lying, he must be, his eyes are lying as well. DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU! Think of the plan, the plan, the bet, he is lying…HE USED YOU TOO! HE WANTS YOU IN BED AND THAT WILL BE ALL,".. Or are you waiting for him to screw every girl in this school?"_

"So, what do you say about going with me to this thingy?" _this is your time Brooke, don't waste it._

"I'd never go with someone like you, that's why I'm going with Nathan" I said as I untangled myself and walk toward the door. I outdid myself. I didn't shattered one heart only. I broke two hearts in one sentence. I feel like crap.

After I got out of high school I came straight home and occupy myself in everything and anything I could do. From the minute I step into my house, the music was blaring because I knew that if silence took over me I would think about it. I would picture his face when I said my 'line', I'd remember the emptiness I felt when I stopped being in his arms, or maybe I could hear his speech all over again and my heart would flutter… and then I'd realize what I did, what I lost and how I feel. Dramatic? Yeah, that's me.

The ironic thing is that above everything I did, I do not regret doing it, because if I didn't I know he'd have broken my heart. This way I am going to sacrifice myself in order to save other girls, in order to prove him that I am no one's fool.

Right now, people is arriving but I really cant wait till everybody goes and I can go to my room, eat ice cream like a mad person and if I'm lucky cry a little until falling into a restless sleep. Nathan already knows he is my date, and I know Lucas wont give up without a fight so he will come… dragging one of his stupid bimbos I know, he will flirt and I will get mad and get my act together _again._ So… let's get this started.

"So, your brilliant plan was to have as a date Nathan while Lucas whines all over the house? I mean, don't get me wrong but how does that works?"

I swear I would answer her more quick if I didn't feel like throwing up. Stupid Scott. He came to my pool party _alone_, no girl, no bitch, no one. Alone. Took a beer and sat at my couch drinking looking all broody and completely sweet while every girl flirted with him. I know the only reason he came was because the basketball team made him come. But now he's sulking and I don't know what the hell to do, This wasn't part of the plan, I wasn't supposed to fall for him.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me" I try to reassure Bevin, and myself. Mostly myself.

"Maybe Brooke's right, after all I heard Haley James is back in town" said Peyton

"Haley, his ex Haley? The girl that changed cool innocent Lucas to player of the year, golden jerk? Asked Bevin. Haley back is not good.

"That one. so Brooke I'd appreciate if you did something like you know… NOW!"

"Stop bitching Peyton, I really don't feel like arguing with you or becoming the female version of Lucas" I snapped, I don't feel like thinking of what I've done "I'm going to take a walk, get fresh air you know?"

So, without looking back I started taking a walk. The inevitable happened, all my thoughts went back to Lucas and his stupid speech. Did I screwed everything up? What do I really want? Was it a mistake or did he really deserve that? Am I the person who should judge him? Something interrupted my thoughts. As I turn around I can swear I heard steps behind me.

I continued walking, but scared nonetheless. I was walking down a street that very few people know, it's a great place to take a walk during the day. No one can hear you, judge or bother you. In the night it isn't such a good idea right?

Another sudden move made me turn, this time I saw someone walking and hitting the bushes as he walked. By the way he walks I can swear he must be drunken. Wait a minute, I know him. But what is he doing here?

"Leo?, what are you doing here?" he kept walking until he was a few feet away from me.

"I'm about…to…make the plan a little less _boring_" he said as he push me against a tree and started to kiss my neck so forcefully that I couldn't help but panic.

"Leo, let me go!!.....HELP MEEEE!!!" as I screamed he slapped me so hard I ended up in the floor, he didn't let that stop him, as he continue to roam my body with his hands. God! Please don't let him rape me, please!! My voice seems to be nonexistent I cant make a word, I feel so panicked, and so alone, and…tears just stream down my face as he keeps me on the floor. He is about to rape me, I know and I feel like dying. Please GOD! Please don't let him…

"PLEASE! Just stop!!!! I said, his hands are now on _me_…

"LET HER GO, YOU IDIOT!" said the voice of an angel, an angel who saved me… and I felt how Leo's weight was lifted of me. I cant move, I don't have anymore strength on me. I just want to see my angel. I see his back as he punches Leo and after a few seconds he turns around and I feel like the biggest idiot in the world. Sobs just find their way to me as he hugs me, and lifts me saying everything will be okay. And as I hold him tighter feeling safer than ever I say:

"Thank you Lucas…"

WHAT DID YOU THINK? LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT WOULD LIKE/EXPECT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. more reviews, faster update(:


End file.
